mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponyvile Overview.png|This is a perfect scenery of Ponyville Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Ponyville looks lovely Twilight Spike on Chariot 3.png|Twilight when she first arrives to Ponyville Pinkie Surprised.PNG|Wow Pinkie, you sure get surprised when you see new ponies Sweet Apple Acres.png|SWEET APPLE ACRES!!! RD and Twilight in the mud.PNG|Nice mud bath Twilight covered in mud.PNG|I'm waiting to be bathed RD Laughing.PNG|Laughing at ponies is not nice, except in this occasion RainbowDash WhatISay.png|Rainbow Dash sitting in a bridge... Twilight Suprised.PNG|Nice Mountain in the background, but focus on how surprised Twilight and Spike are Central of Ponyville.PNG|A nice buliding with Canterlot in the background 1x01 TwilightSpikeObserve.png|Cool hair style Rarity's House.PNG|One of the most amazing houses in Ponyville part of ponyville.PNG|A part pf Ponyville can be seen in the background 1x01TwilightsHome.png|Nice house you got there Twilight Friendship is Magic, Part 2 Royal guards defeated s01e02.png|Royal guards have been downed apparently. Poor guys. Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|No use, she got away Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Rainbow at nighttime Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Awww, so cute of Spike, giving a hug to Twilight. Spike animation error.png|Celestia in Ponyville Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png|Pinkie, you look so cute with Ponyville right behind you The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Ponyville in the distance SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.PNG|Ponyville can be seen from here Spike reading letter S1E03.png|Celestia's letter arrives Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Bats! Bats on my face! Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|You look mighty small Twilight Bon-Bon at a cafe.png|This a nice part of town Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Twilight is super popular all of a sudden Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png|Bon Bon and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Golden Harvest stands on her hind legs, pointing that Twilight's the other way. Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Some Ponyville crates in the back. A message arrives S1E03.png|Twilight's house with green light coming out of it Applejack and Spike S01E03.png|What is that in your hand Spike? Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Applejack, you have such a cute laugh. Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Silly Voice.png|Pinkie always seems to be having a blast Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Ponyville looks like it had a make over The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Main Bluilding in Ponyville Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Applejack hasn't been seen in a while Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|Ponyville's Podium Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Two trees from Ponyville in the background Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|Pink fences of Ponyville Applejack9 S01E04.png|Cool houses in the background Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Twilight looks so cute in this position in her Balcony Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|The outside of a bakery in Ponyville Applejack 1 S01E04.png|The inside of a bakery in Ponyville Daisy Sick S01E04.png|Looks like an improvised hospital for sick ponies Fluttershy 16.png|A Ponyville house can be seen in the distance Lily Surprised S01E04.png|Ponyville can be seen behind Lily who is freaking out because of a bunny stampede Lily Garden S01E04.png|Lily's garden is gone Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|Bunnies devoured the flowers in the pots Bunny take over S1E04.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Griffon the Brush Off Ponyville Park S1E5.png|For a beautiful spot to be in it's kinda deserted Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Reading all day everyday I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"I was going to warn you that there was a mountain there" Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Rainbow hiding in Ponyville Lining up the cloud S1E5.png|Pinkie wants everything perfect for some reason Moving the cloud S1E5.png|This looks like the Town's main building A little leftish S1E5.png|A little more left while staying rightish Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|"PINKIE PIE!!!!!" Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Pinkie's signal S1E5.png|That's the signal! Startled Spike S1E5.png|Should have seen that coming Spike Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png|Wait for it. Concerned about Spike S1E5.png|Concern over Spike's well being Merryment continues S1E5.png|Poor Spike, he can't control his hiccups Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png|A simple yes will do Pinkie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png|Shopping Spree! Here comes Rarity S1E5.png|Here's Rarity Pinkie the next day S1E5.png|Ponyville in the distance Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png|Twilight's House Pinkie Pie Shock.png|Somewhere in Ponyville Gilda evil idea-W 1.6947.png|Gilda with a smirk on her face Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png|A RATTLER! Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png|"Run for the hills!!!" Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png|Fluttershy helping ducklings Fluttershy and Gilda S01E05.png|That's it, Gilda. You've GONE TOO FAR!!! Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|D:> Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Cherry Berry, and Dizzy Twister derping Cloud_Kicker_weird_face_S1E05.png|A pony shares a derpy expression as Fluttershy flies away Meanie.png|Gilda about to take off from Ponyville Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|Who's that pony blocking the view of Spike? Spike S1E6.PNG|A house from Ponyville behind Spike Twilight And Spike S1E6.PNG|Keep talking Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Twilight Sparkle blush again outside Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png Twilight follow snips&snails S1E6.png Fluttershy S01E06.png|Ponyville fields behind the crowd Trixie Stage S1E06.png|A stage in Ponyville Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG|Go Rainbow, show her who's the boss Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top that missy" Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Oh, thundercloud. Watch your back Rainbow Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|too late... Rarity green hair S01E06.png|Not a good style... Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png|Everybody's watching you for signs... Green Golden Harvest.png|Well, I never! Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Awww Twilight, you can beat her The Great and Powerful Trixie id2.png|Trixie walks away Spike is not happy S1E06.png|I'm not happy with this trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Do you have to serve it like that? Fans.png|Trixie's No. 1 fans... Snails Smiling S01E06.png|He does admire Trixie, alot Snips Smiling S01E06.png|So does Snips Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|At your service! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you two up to?'' Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png|Pole in the background that belongs to Ponyville Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville again... Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the Ursa Minor. Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Ponyville is in the background Boastbusters2.png|Ursa Minor Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|You can't take him on Trixie Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Ponyville is in the background Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Snips Derping.png The_ponies_wonder_what's_going_on_S1E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|Trixie's lie has been exposed Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|Snips and Snails find out Trixie has been lying Bonbon and Minuette.png|Why is everypony coming outside? Twilight soothes the Ursa S01E06.png|Nice use of #16! Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Twilight just saved you Trixie, be thankful Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight's magical power is over 9000! Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|Power overwhelming! Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|Trixie's lie has been exposed Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy is not amused Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|Be thankful Trixie Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Look at me, I can stand on my back legs. Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals Angel throws a carrot.png|Hmmm, levitating carrot Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Ponies seem to be enjoying the Park BonBonS1E8.PNG|Derpy flying by Rainbow Dash bounces a ball.png|Rainbow Dash attempting to break the world record for most ball bounces 7rainbowdash-bouncing-ball-S1E7.png|Keep bouncing that ball Dash Apple family s01e07.png|Sweet Apple Acres, which is part of Ponyville Applejack worried S01E07.png|Applejack looks so cute Rarity wears a scarf.png|Rarity models her scarf Fluttershy10 S01E07.png|Ponyville's most worried pony. Twilight and her map.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|Pay attention Twilight Fluttershy11 S01E07.png|Pay attention or she's leaving Twilight she said what S1E7.png|She said what? Fluttershy12 S01E07.png|Have someone else take care of your pets Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png|One of Fluttershy's adorable moments Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png|But....but.... Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png|Twilight and Dash discuss if bringing Fluttershy is a good idea PinkieStartlesRainbowDash_S01E07.png|Dragon! Twilight laugh RD misery S1E7.png|That is funny Twilight Fluttershy39 S01E07.png|"Not everyone can be as brave as me..." Fluttershy40 S01E07.png|Fluttershy freaks out Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|How cute, she lays in her back when she freaks out Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Who doesn't love Derpy? Rarity using magic S1E8.png|She is good at making figures out of branches Rarity Cute S1E8.jpg|Perfect! Applejack S01E08.png|...and back down it goes Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|Just pull them down! Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png|Ponyville in the background Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Let's leave before it's started, shall we? Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Looks like they're backing away from each other, just wait for the thunder... Applejack and Rarity clinging together S01E08.png|...Or not Applejack6 S01E08.png|She's gonna get mud inside the house Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack meh S01E08.png|Hmmm, she doesn't enjoy cleaning her hooves Applejack with a hose.png|Careful now AJ, that hose seems to have much pressure Hoses are difficult..png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now she's washing her face. Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle Spike Strolling S1E9.png|Twilight notices what a beautiful day it is as she is outside, taking a stroll. Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png|Twilight is shocked to see nopony out and about on such a beautiful day. Tumbleweed S1E9.PNG|An eerie ghost town scene. Ponyville Deserted S1E9.PNG|Hm.... Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png|Ponyville is deserted... Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png|"Hurry!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Applejack Hidin' S1E9.png|"Hidin'!" Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png|"From her!" Zecora First Appearance S1E9.png|Zecora's very first onscreen appearance. Zecora First Closeup S1E9.png|What, exactly, is she digging for? Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png|Twilight doesn't see what's so scary. Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Twilight is not amused by her friends' irrational fear. AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Who's that in the distance? Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|The Center of Ponyville Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Nice looking house you got there Rose horror S01E09.png|Why are they so scared? Rose S01E09.png|...and horrified? Lily The Horror S01E09.png|Wow, she freaks out fast Lily horror1 S01E09.png|The Horror! Lily horror2 S01E09.png|The Horror!!! RoseLuck Hiding S1E09.png|Rose Luck runs away from Zecora. Lily Daisy Run Inside S1E09.png|Troting inside to safety Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|Daisy, we need to talk. Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png|Belly flop Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png Zecora and apple bloom4 S1E09.jpg Lotus complimenting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S1E9.jpg|Pinkie more then glad to be able to talk again. Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Swarm of the Century Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Fluttershy10 S01E10.png|Fluttershy's house Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Run to your house Rarity Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight freaking out. Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|I don't think the Parasprites are that dangerous to living beings, like ponies. I don't see why Rainbow is screaming DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|You look tense Twilight DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|Twilight lost it Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|She still has those instruments strapped to her Mess.png|What a mess Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|A most appropriate ending Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png|Pretty view with lots of purple all around Twilight Running S1E11.PNG|Everything is covered in snow The Mayor Speaks S1E11.PNG|The Mayor speaking Shoeshine in green vest S1E11.jpg|Wasn't Applejack the leader of the green team? The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor explains the situation Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Pick me! Pick me! Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|''This will be the quickest Wrap Up ever!'' The Team leaders S1E11.png|''Find your Team leader!'' Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''And get galloping!'' Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Rarity carrying a basket Cheerilee-winterweapup2-greenvest.jpg|Ponies, open your eyes, you don't want to crash into some other pony Rarity0 S01E11.pngRarity is going to make nests Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Them Ponies love them birds derpy-winter-wrap-up-vests.jpg|Derpy lookalike with a blue team's vest. Ashamed Twilight.png|Hide! Applejack Rainbow Melt Snow Faster.png|You guys need to melt all the snow pronto. Fluttershy3 S01E11.png Fluttershy Rainbow Dont Melt Snow Fast.png|You can't! You'll flood all the poor little animal's homes. AppleJack Rainbow Melt Snow NOW.png|You need to melt the snow NOW! Fluttershy Rainbow DONT.png|NO! You simply must wait. AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png|GO! Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png|STOP! RainbowDash MakeUpYourMind.png|Make up your mind!!! Argument S1E11.png|The Mayor is gonna talk to them Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png|Sad Ponies. Mayor What you doing S1E11.png|What in Equestria are you arguing about? No wonder we were late last year, and the year before that, and the year before that... Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png|Did she say late?!? Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png|Look at this mess. Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he? Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Oh this isn't good... Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png|Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue. If only we were more organized... Twilight Magic Bird.png|Magically enhanced birdcall Golden Harvest, Lucky, and Cherry Berry look at Twilight S1E11.png|Arguing is NOT the answer. Twilight Organization 2.png|You ponies need... organization! Happy Ponies S1E11.png|Lets do this! Twilight Happy 2.png|Happy at the progress. Animals.png|Animals Ponyville 2.png|Isn't the view amazing? Mayor and Twilight Daytime End.png|Finished Call of the Cutie Schoolhouse.png|The Schoolhouse. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Twist seems pretty happy about something. Apple Bloom sad walking out of school S1E12.png|Yet Apple Bloom is so sad... Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Why you so sad? Silver Spoon smirking evily S1E12.png|Oh, no where at all. Just caught up to say "what's up?" Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|As if you haven't already done this before. Twist bites S1E12.png|Careful, it seems Twist is prone to biting other fillies. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon love dancing S1E12.png|Epic dancing time! Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|I'm so glad we're such good friends. Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|I got so angry... that now I'm sad again.... Applejack Stall S1E12.png|Those are some tasty apples, too bad they're about to be given away......for free 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png|Applebloom sure is happy Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png|enjoying a green apple I see Painter Apple S1E12.png|It's Art! 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png|Everyday I'm twistin'! Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png|First of all, what was Berry Punch trying to do? Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take cash or credit..." SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|Put a sock (or hoof, in this case) in it! Apple Bloom Likely Story S1E12.jpg Apple Bloom 4bits S1E12.jpg|What the hay? BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|"Apple Bloom!" Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png Applejack2 S01E12.png Applejack3 S01E12.png Applejack4 S01E12.png Applejack5 S01E12.png 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png Tennis Pony Shock S1E12.png|I didn't do it 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png|Appleblomm is sad 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png Tiara and Spoon walking S1E12.png|Why do they have to be so mean? Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png|That cloud looks ominous... Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|A Karate gym in Ponyville? Fall Weather Friends Rainbow misses S1E13.png|it starts out as a friendly competition... Applejack & Rainbow Dash preparing for the barrel weave S01E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack Fallweather20.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|The ponies take out their lassos Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Rainbow wins for the first time with the aid of her wings Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png|Well it doesn't say anything about not flying, does it? Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike rock leaf necklace stick.png|Leaves, stick and a rock? Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Surprised Spike loses focus S01E15.png|Uh-oh! Spike gets hit by rock instead of hat S01E15.png|Oooh! That must really hurt. Spike sees stars during daytime S01E15.png|"I love you, Rarity!" Spike on the Ground S1E15.PNG|Losing focus has its consequences, and Spike learned the hard rock way. Spike Spots Pinkie S1E15.PNG|What is that over there? Pinkie Underneath Tree S1E15.PNG|Oh, it's Pinkie Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie hiding under S1E15.png|Stealthy Pie. Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath a rock. Spike and Twilight S1E15.PNG|Pinkie is not weird Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail. Approaching Pinkie S1E15.PNG|Twilight approaching Pinkie Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png|Sorta resembles how they MET, actually... Pinkie Pie5 S01E15.png|Spike's sort've scared of Pinkie's demeanor. Twilight with a frog S1E15.PNG|Nice catch. Pinkie Pie6 S01E15.png|Pinkie Pie really knows how to make ANY hat look good! Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png|Pinkie surprised by something! Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png|"M-My Tail! Twitcha-Twitch!!!" Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png|Pinkie's afraid of her Pinkie Sense. Twilight fallen into a ditch S1E15.png|Twilight dazed in a ditch... Spike's pretty impressed. Twilight in a Ditch S1E15.PNG|That looks like it hurt Twilight Angry S1E15.PNG|Spike, help her out Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png|Pinkie sense came through, so time to ditch the hat! Applejack2 S01E15.png|Applejack asking why Twilight is hanging out in a ditch Twilight Climbing Up S1E15.PNG|Twilight is skeptical Applejack gasping S1E15.png|Look of sudden realization and fear from Applejack. Applejack4 S01E15.png|"Twitchy tail?" Applejack scared S01E15.png|Uh-Oh, something's wrong. Applejack5 S01E15.png|Applejack taking cover under a fruit stand. Applejack covered S01E15.png|That hat's a bit soft to be of much use against falling objects, Applejack... Applejack hiding S1E15.png|"Sorry about that sudden freak-out..." Applejack6 S01E15.png|Applejack trying to explain the Pinkie Sense to Twilight. Applejack7 S01E15.png|Applejack seems happy to explain things to Twilight. Applejack8 S01E15.png|Applejack can't express enough, the importance of the Pinkie Sense. Pinkie floppy ear S1E15.png|Floppy ears Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png|Twilight is about to get... Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png|... Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png|...muddy. Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png|About to send the report... Spike looking up S1E15.png|What's he looking at? Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Incoming Princess! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Just dropping in Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|I'll take that! YOINK! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|And off she goes! Stare Master The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Running in excitement. Fluttershy5 S01E17.png|Yeah, look foward Fluttershy6 S01E17.png|You could fly a little higher so you won't crash into another pony while looking this way... The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Running past Twilight. Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Is there something wrong Twilight? Twilight surprised face S1E17.png|She is surprised Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png|"Angels." Fluttershy 68.png|Cute Fluttershy Fluttershy8 S01E17.png|She's gonna have a hard time with the Crusaders Fluttershy3.png|...and she knows it The Show Stoppers Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Wow Scootaloo, you're really good at that scooter, could that be your talent? Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Scootaloo being awesome while everypony watches her. Granny Smith angry s01e18.png|This old lady would have wanted help now instead of later. A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png|Something wrong Spike? Care to tell us? Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|That business seems to be thriving Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png|I think you're being stalked Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttershy running away 2.png S1E20 Paparazzi.png|Paparazzi! S1E20 Fluttershy incognito.png|I almost didn't recognize you in that hat and shades Fluttershy S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Pinkie Pie is watching you. Nomnomnom.gif|Apple, Pinkie is watching you S1E20 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png|This apple is doubleplusgood. S1E20 Fluttershy de Magics.png S1E20 Smiling Twilight.png S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png|Nice golden bell don't you think? Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash wonders what the guards' pay is like Rainbow Dash trying to get the the guard's attention S1E22.png|Helloooo? Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Aren't I a totally, silly pony? Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... Rainbow really wants the guards attention.png|Anyone there?!?! Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Apparently, Rainbow thought impersonating Derpy would get a rise out of the guards. It didn't. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow fails to amuse the guards Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Can I come in? Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|Nope! Fluttershy scared S01E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|"She's on the list!" Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png|Who is that? Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png|A bird in disguise Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race.png|Are you guys racing?!? Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png|Oh hey! Rarity5 S01E22.png|"Beg your pardon." Twilight strong S1E22.png|"Put me down!" Rarity6 S01E22.png|"What in tarnation--" Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|"Philomena, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Fluttershy19 S01E22.png|Catch the bird Twilight your majesty S1E22.png Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png Twilight let me do this S1E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png|Wait, what were we talking about again? Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena is a phoenix Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|''It's the ordinary life cycle of a phoenix'' Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png|So thanks her with a present! Guards laughing S01E22.png|Oh forget it, let us laugh! Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|All's well that ends well. Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png|ooooooo, you're in trouble Fluttershy The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png|So excited Twilight happy S01E23.png|Happy! Twilight joy S01E23.png|Joy! Are you okay S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight embarrassed S1E23.png|*giggles*..yes Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Everypony is watching you for signs... CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png|"Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie S01E23.png|"You're looking for Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png|"If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png|"Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png|You're fine. Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Pinkie Pie3 S01E23.png Pinkie 'Come with me' S1E23.png|"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png|"Why not?" Pinkie Pie4 S01E23.png|"Alright!" Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png|"And that's how Equestria was made!" scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png|"Uh?" Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"We're here." Pinkie Pie8 S01E23.png|"Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem!" Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|That's just Pinkie being Pinkie! Sugarcube corner S1E23.png|NOOOO!!!! library S1E23.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png|Checking into the night. Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png|The note flies away Owloysius flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png|Hoo's shadow could that be? Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|A group picture Pinkie Pie and Owlowiscious S01E24.png|You have to admit, Owlowiscious is rather cute Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Pinkie looking funny Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash thinks that Spike is jealous Owloysius Bow Tie S1E24.png|Owlowiscious wearing a bow tie S1E24 Spike visits Quills and Sofas.png Pinkie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png|A Quesadilla? Spike might as well E24-W9.png|Might as well enjoy this Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png|Looks to the side to see if anypony is coming Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png|Nice outfit Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Party of One Pinkie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's birthday party. Pinkie invites Twilight.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's party! Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Rarity. Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Fluttershy. Party's over.png|Gummy's party is over and everypony had a good time Applejack0 S01E25.png|Cya tomorrow Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Her friends have clearly enjoyed the party. Pinkie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|"Uh, I think I’m gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon." Leaving the party S01E25.png|Walking home after a day of partying hard Pinkie winking S1E25.png|Good thing she's not mad (at this point, that is). Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png|Spike looking at what he called "most beautiful one". Stinky Spike in love.png|"Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one?" Rarity6 S01E25.png|Yes! Take a bath you must you smell like garbage Rarity and Spike S1E25.png|"You smell like a rotten apple core that’s been wrapped in moldy hay, and dipped in dragon perspiration." Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|Even with all that, he still doesn't feel insulted. Pinkie appears S1E25.png|...and Pinkie comes to Rarity's attention. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" Pinkie happy 2 S1E25.png|"Gummy’s after-birthday party is this afternoon. I’m delivering the invitations." Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"The party is this afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|"It’s so strange. Everypony keeps saying that." Pinkie happy 3 S1E25.png|"I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party." Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|"And I’m sure that we would, but I’m going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair!" Pinkie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|"Don't be silly. Your hair doesn't look dirty." A sneaking Twilight.png|A sneaky Twilight being sneaky A sneaking twilight and a box.png|That's the perfect way of being sneaky, walking in the middle of the street looking suspicious Pinkie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Pinkie Pie disguised.png|Codename Pink is on the case! Twilight looks behind S1E25.png|Is somepony following me? Pinkie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png|No, it's just the wind. Nopony here. Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png|Uh-Oh! Pinkie needs a new disguise. Pinkie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png|"I think our cover’s been blown! We’ll need a new disguise." Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Just me, Twilight. Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Rarity and Twilight exchange the package Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png|Here you go! Rarity hidding box-W 1.3113.png Rarity11 S01E25.png|Rarity sneaking a cake in her tail Pinkie inside a hay bale S1E25.png|Where's Rarity going? Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|Gummy has hay fever Rarity approaches to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie gets a new disguise Pinkie in hay bale hearing Rarity and Fluttershy talking S1E25.png|What're they talkin' 'bout? A sad Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie Pie discovering her friends are hiding from her Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png|"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png|Rarity: *whispering* "SEE YOU LATER!" Fluttershy5 S01E25.png|Metal Gear Fluttershy: Tactical Espio''neigh''ge Action Pinkie in a hay bale S1E25.png|Feeling dizzy. Fluttershy6 S01E25.png Fluttershy7 S01E25.png Fluttershy8 S01E25.png|Cuteness level over 9000! Pinkie`s disguise S01E25.png Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Fluttershy gets scared by the haybale with eyes Pinkie in hay bale sad S1E25.png|They don't like my parties anymore? Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie spots Dash.png|Pinkie spots Rainbow Dash Pinkie in hay bale hopping S1E25.png|Don't you get away from me, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Is she chasing me? Rainbow Dash looks behind S1E25.png|Well, guess not. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E25.png|Spoke too soon. Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|This is almost just like when I was being chased by the same pony 20 episodes ago. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well go inside the bell. Pinkie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png|"They’re up to something, Gummy! Something they don’t want me to know about!" Pinkie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Well, I’m gonna know about it! I’m gonna know about it big time!" The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|Twilight, you need to chillax like Pinkie Twilight those horses S1E26.png|"Those Horses were supposed to pull our carriage" Twilight how we gala S1E26.png|You say that as if Horses are hard to come by Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|"Oh, whatever shall we do?!" Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Rarity has a good backup plan. Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Rarity recruiting other ponies to pull the carriage. Rarity happy S01E26.png|Rarity in her happy state. Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|Lucky and Caramel Twilight oh yeah right S1E26.png|"Oh yeah... right" Chaffeur Spike S1E26.png|Spike is the chauffeur Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|Nice corn field you got there ApplejackApplejack The Return of Harmony Part 2 Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png|Ponyville turned upside down. Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png|Daylight returns. Twilight 'Okay, we're here' S2E02.png|"Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?" Applejack turning grey S2E02.png|''I absolutely refuse to enter!'' Fluttershy 'with pleasure' S2E2.png|''With pleasure!'' Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png|Fluttercruel crushing Twilight's flowers. Fluttershy trampling on bush.gif|Crushing Twilight's flowers (animated) Pinkie Pie turning grey S2E02.png|''I hate libraries!'' Grey Rarity guarding rock S2E2.png|Hey Tom Rarity and Tom S02E02.png|Move it! Twilight 'We gotta hurry' S2E02.png|"We gotta hurry." Grey Rarity sweating S2E2.png|"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to." Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png|"The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!" Twilight 'Tom' S2E02.png|So you've named your rock "Tom"? Grey Rarity claiming her rock S2E2.png|"Well, it's not going to work." Rarity turning grey S2E02.png|Twilight is baffled to see everypony turning grey Grey Rarity admiring rock S2E2.png Twilight 'You're not going in' S2E02.png|"You're not going in without him, are you?" Rarity4 protecting tom S02E02.png|Mm-mm! Twilight ah fine S2E2-W 3.6681.png|"Fine." Twilight carrying rock S2E02.png Twilight "Oh, for the love of" S2E02.png|"Oh, for the love of..." Spike "Why's everybody looks so..." S2E02.png|Ponyville in the background Twilight "I need you to" S2E02.png|"I need you to help me find something." Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|You love chaos don't you Discord Here Comes Tom.png|"Look out! Here comes Tom!" Here Is Tom.png|Nice entrance there, Tom. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png|''Seems you have found the Elements of Harmony!'' Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Twilight 'I've figured out' S2E02.png|"Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!" Discord putting on glasses S2E02.png|"I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." Discord being sarcastic S1E2.png|"I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies." Discord hit me S2E2-W 0.0007.png|"Fire when ready!" Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Spike popping up from behind the rock S2E02.png|"Rainbow Dash, get over here." Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png|It is time to stare the cockatrice in the eye. element attempt-west side.PNG element attempt-east side.PNG Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Applejack pointing at Twilight S2E02.png|"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours." Pinkie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png|"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie, your inner Francis is showing. Fluttershy mocking Spike S2E02.png|"Oh sorry, Rainbow Crash!" Discord clapping hands S2E02.png|Bravo! Discord gloating s02e02.png|"Discord rules, Celestia drools." Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|Excuse me while I continue my reign of chaos! Pinkie 'It's your fault it didn't work' S2E02.png|"It's your fault it didn't work!" Twilight is left alone S2E02.png|"Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" Applejack walking in front of Twilight S2E02.png|"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." Grey Rarity pushing rock S2E2.png Fluttershy flying over S2E02.png|"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Long-legged bunnies stampeding S2E02.png dancing buffalo s02e02.png|Silly buffalos as ballerinas. Coconut S2E2.png|There goes the fourth wall! Pies floating up S2E02.png|You don't see pies floating up everyday. All hope is lost S2E1.png|Screwball Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png|"Oh, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png Berry Punch notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png|Berry Punch sneezes so hard, the (fake) buildings fall down. Discord pointing S2E02.png|Oh, right in the funny-bones. Hmm Twilight.png|Why the long face, Twilight? (Get it, cause you're a... never mind.) Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png|"Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things!" Twilight looks behind S2E02.png Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Twilight 'Not anymore' S2E02.png|"Not anymore." Discord Yes! S2E2.png|Yes, victory is mine! Discord sitting on a throne S2E02.png|This is chaos! Discord laughing it up S02E02.png|Evil laughter Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png|A toast to chaos. Discord ready to drink S2E02.png|That's good chocolate Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png|"Oh, this again?" Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks a glass of chocolate Discord milk explodes S2E2-W 0.0006.png|Things get dark Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png|"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Discord with a glowing finger S2E02.png|"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png|"I'm the one who made you a liar." EVIL Discord S02E02.png|Who knew Discord had such murderous intent? Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|Discord gathers the Element bearers around him. Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|"GAG." Discord Extreme Annoyance S2E2.png|Discord is annoyed at all the chaos he's missing. Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png|"I'm missing some..." Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png|"...excellent chaos here." Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png|Discord's best evil grin Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png|The Main ponies are about to activate the Elements. Wait, where's Pinkie? Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png|Oh, she's over there! Pinkie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png|I have to drink some chocolate milks before defeating Discord! Pinkie under the chocolate rain S2E02.png|Ah, much better now! Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png|The ponies are not amused. Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|It's time to rock! Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png|Activating the Elements Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png|Discord is unimpressed. Discord friendship ray s02e02.png|Ouch Discord Whats This S2E2.png|"What's this?" Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png|Friendship beams? Discord Done For S2E2.png|Discord is toast Ponyville rainbow dome s02e02.png|'KANEDAAAAA!!!' Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Lesson Zero Spike drags list.png|Longest. Checklist. Ever. Spike's Big List.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|Hmm... Twilight talking S2E03.png|"Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Spike Long List S2E3.png|Spike often questions how could he put up with Twilight Sparkle's shenanigans. Spike with quill S2E03.png|"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Twilight asking whats next S2E3.png|What's next on the checklist, Spike? Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|"Cupcakes!" Twilight walking S02E03.png|Looking for problems? How often do you get to hear that? Minuette id.png|A closeup shot of Minuette S2E03 Twilight trotting.png|"You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia!" Twilight walking2 S02E03.png|cool walk Twilight hesitate S02E03.png|There's not much time left!! Twilight hesitate S02E03.png|"Don't worry, about a thing, cause every little things are gonna be alright" Twilight pushy2 S02E03.png|You'd back away too if you saw a strange pony talking to her reflection on a puddle. Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png|staring at a reflection Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png|Is she talking...to herself? S2E03 Spike creeped out.png|Spike's reaction is pretty much how the fans reacted to Twilight's craziness. Luna Eclipsed Granny Smith 2 S2E4.png|"I should have been asleep five hours ago." Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png|Here is candy S2E04 Pipsqueak going through.png|This is Pipsqueak, coming through! Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png|Pipsqueak the Pirate! Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png|Weee Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png|Kraken Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png|Where is the kraken S2E04 Pipsqueak falling to ground.png|Would'a been quite a trip. Pipsqueak saluting S2E4.png|"Pipsqueak the Pirate, at your service!" S2E4 Twilight Spike and Pipsqueak.PNG|"It's my very first Nightmare Night!" S2E04 Twilight 'from Trottingham'.png|"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Ever!'.png|"My first Nightmare Night ever!" Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|POOF! A pink chicken appears! Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|"Enough chit-chat. Time is candy!" Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png|"Aren't you a little old for this?" Pinkie Pie1 S02E04.png|You're going to raise a fuss about target demographics on this show? Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png|Why do you even think that?! Pinkie Pie2 S02E04.png|Don't worry, candy, you will be mine. S2E04 Pinkie looking at bell.png|Huh? Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png|So, what do you think? S2E04 Pinkie 'great costume'.png|"Great costume, Twilight!" Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png|"You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Spike following Twilight S2E4.png|Look at this cape... Granny Smith 3 S2E4.png|There's Granny Smith again... Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png|"These are hoof-stitched!" Spike shrug S2E4.png|"Heh, it's a great costume. Grandpa." Spike smug S2E4.png Twilight mad again S02E04.png|Good thing she's not Medusa... S2E04 Twilight walking.png|"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." S2E04 Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon.png|We're on a hay wagon! Twilight Sparkle3 S02E04.png S2E04 Ponies dancing.png S2E04 Twilight talking.png|"Maybe I should start a pony group to teach ponies about history." S2E04 Twilight 'will love it'.png|"I bet everypony will love it." Spike scarfing candy S2E4.png|Sugar rush maybe coming so lay off the candy! Spike shoveling candy into his mouth S2E4.png|What's that? I can't hear you over how tasty these candies are. S2E04 Spike runs into Twilight.png|Watch out next time, Spike. Spike dazed S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight 'something to eat'.png|"Should we get something to eat?" Spike full S2E4.png|I told you so Spike belch S2E4.png Spike covering his mouth S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie with candy.png|And all of a sudden, Pinkie Pie... Twilight Sparkle4 S02E04.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png S2E04 Rainbow Dash on roof.png|Must find the perfect targets. Pinkie scared S2E4.png|Run Pinkie Run!! S2E04 Twilight looking at foals running away.png|They're quick S2E04 Twilight 'Rainbow Dash'.png|"Rainbow Dash." S2E04 Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud.png|"Aw, it's all in good fun." Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png|''There's another group over there!'' S2E04 Twilight looking at Spike on ground.png|Spike, you're still there? S2E04 Twilight carrying Spike.png|Let's just go now. S2E04 Twilight, Spike and Applejack.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack." Spike and Twilight happy S2E4.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png S2E04 Pinkie and foals running away.png|Perfect Pinkie-style Panic! S2E04 Twilight looking up 2.png S2E04 Princess Luna coming down.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. S2E04 Luna with hoodie on.png Luna Entrance S2E4.png|Lightning Princess Luna0 S02E04.png|Luna with no hoodie on Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png S2E04 Spike putting Twilight down.png|What are you doing, Spike? S2E04 Spike shh.png|Shh. S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png Luna Cape S2E4.png S2E04 Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!'.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" Luna Evil S2E4.png|"The real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png|"...of the night!" S2E04 Luna talking 2.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony..." Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|...glorious feast!" S2E04 Pinkie 'did you hear that'.png|"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie scared derp.png|"Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04 Pinkie 'feast on us all'.png|"...feast on us all!" VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png|"WHAT!?" Luna Disapointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" S2E04 Luna talking 4.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. S2E04 Luna looking at Mayor.png|"Madame Mayor..." S2E04 Luna about to point on Mayor.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" S2E04 Mayor scared.png|Even the Mayor is scared of Luna. Princess Luna well... S2E4.png|Well...I'm waiting. S2E04 Luna talking 5.png|"What is the matter with you?" Princess Luna very well S2E4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png|"Be that way!" Royalcanterlotfarewell.png|"We won't even bother with the Royal Canterlot Farewell!" Twilight Sparkle7 S02E04.png|"I'm gonna try to talk to her." S2E04 Twilight getting pulled.png S2E04 Twilight pulling cape away from Spike.png|"No, she's not." Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Derpy! S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking through.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." S2E04 Luna 'and they never shall'.png|"They have never loved us and they never shall." S2E04 Pipsqueak about to fall.png|Somepony help me! Applejack Aid S2E4.png|Carefull there Pip Applejack and Luna S02E04.png|Applejack scared S2E04 Applejack on the ground.png|It's Night Mare Moon! S2E04 Twilight 'uhh'.png|"Uh... Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. S2E04 Luna 'fun thou speakest of'.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" S2E04 Twilight and Applejack pointing.png|The fun is over there. Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|"What purpose do these serve?" Luna Game S2E4.png|"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web." S2E04 Luna looking at web.png S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? S2E04 Spider landing on the ground.png S2E04 Luna looking behind.png|Well, that's a bummer. Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|You can do it Princess S2E04 Luna throwing spider for second time.png|Let's try this again. S2E04 Spider landing on web.png|Success! S2E04 Luna enjoyed.png|"The princess enjoys this "fun"!" S2E04 Luna 'in what other ways'.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" S2E04 Twilight 'fire away'.png|"Fire away, Princess!" S2E04 Luna with the catapult.png S2E04 Luna 'The fun has been doubled!'.png|"The fun has been doubled!" S2E04 Ponies cheer for Luna.png|Luna being proud. S2E04 Applejack and Twilight with Luna.png|So, do you want more fun? S2E04 Luna 'fair Applejack'.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." S2E04 Luna 'Hear me villagers'.png|"Hear me, villagers." S2E04 Luna 'All of you'.png|"All of you." S2E04 Luna 'call me Luna'.png|"Call me Luna." S2E04 Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack.png|"Show me to this bobbing apples." S2E04 Pipsqueak about to fall 2.png|Oh no, he's going to fall. S2E04 Luna going to save Pipsqueak.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. S2E04 Luna looking 2.png|What? S2E04 Luna 'Tis a lie'.png|"'Tis a lie!" S2E04 Luna 'and ungobbled'.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna 2.png|Uh, I think we should back up from her. S2E04 Luna 'Fair villagers'.png|"Fair villagers." S2E04 Luna 'let us join together'.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" S2E04 Princess Luna looking down.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the toy spider.png|Well, they're not enjoying it. S2E04 Luna 'not enough fun for you'.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|"What say you to this?" S2E04 Zapping toy spider.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the spider.png|That's not gonna fix anything. S2E04 Zapping toy spiders.png|Want more fun? S2E04 Spiders going down.png|I made it! CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|Spiders apparently attacking Cherry Berry. S2E04 Spiders going onto the web.png|No wait, they just wanted to crawl onto the web Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Golden Harvest has a spider. Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png S2E04 Luna 'do not run away'.png|"Do not run away." S2E04 Daisy hitting a barrel of apples.png S2E04 Luna 'As your princess'.png|"As your princess, ..." S2E04 Luna 'we command you'.png|"...we command you." S2E04 Wind Whistler running to Sea Swirl.png S2E04 Cherry Berry hitting a stand.png S2E04 Shoeshine running away.png|Wingless Medley S2E04 Mayor on a falling pole.png|Why would the Mayor climb up on that pole? Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...still!" Twilight Sparkle and luna S0E04.png|"Princess, remember! Watch the screaming!" Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|"Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her..." S2E04 Luna 'Forever!'.png|"Forever!" S2E04 Applejack 'goin' our way'.png|"We had everything goin' our way." S2E04 Applejack 'was happy'.png|"Luna was happy. Everypony in town was happy, ..." S2E04 Applejack 'look at 'em'.png|"...now look at 'em." Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Quite enough sadness S2E04 Twilight realizing something.png|Suddenly, Twilight realizes something. Twilight determined to help Luna S2E4.png|"It's not over yet." S2E04 Twilight 'what I do best'.png|"I'm going to do what I do best." S2E04 Twilight trying to find Luna.png|I must find her. S2E04 Twilight seeing something.png|There she is. Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna... S2E04 Luna walking away depressed.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle16 S02E04.png S2E04 Twilight 'it hasn't worked out'.png|"I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Princess Luna's facial expression just looks so sad but yet adorable. Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna thinking about Twilight's words. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|"Yes, I can tell. With all the adoring shrieks of the children.. Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|..as they run away!" S2E04 Ponies depressed.png|The citizens of Ponyville are depressed that Nightmare Night was cancelled... Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png|...while Pinkie is still being Pinkie. Derpy pie chicken.png|Pinkie derping S2E04 Pinkie looking at something.png|When something catches Pinkie Pie's eyes. S2E04 Pinkie opening candy with beak.png|What an efficient way to open up a candy. Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png|Come to Pinkie! Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png|Oh piece of candy Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png|That's a long line of candies. Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|"Hast thou come to make peace?" Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|It is time to reconcile. Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png S2E04 Pinkie and Luna about to reconcile.png|Looks like everything is going to be fine. S2E04 Twilight taking a stance.png|Oh, you're not going anywhere. S2E04 Twilight 'come with me'.png|"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way." Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Mayor Clown S2E4.png|A sad clown S2E04 Pipsqueak 'would be my very last'.png|"I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last." S2E04 Zecora 'don't you fret'.png|"Come on now, little Pip. Now don't you fret." S2E04 Zecora 'not over yet'.png|"Nightmare Night's not over yet." S2E04 Mayor talking.png|"What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering?" S2E04 Mayor scaring the foal.png|"You don't want Night Mare Moon to gobble you up, do you?" S2E04 Spike 'for me'.png|The rainbow wig doesn't make anything scary. S2E04 Applejack 'sounds like fun'.png|"Doesn't that sound like fun?" S2E04 Goldengrape about to throw spider.png|Spider throwing S2E04 Goldengrape angry.png|Almost! Luna aiming S02E04.png|Let the professional handle this. S2E04 Princess Luna happy.png S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Ouch LunaLikesCandy.PNG|Well it seems the legend of Nightmare Night was right about one thing, Luna likes candy S2E04 Lemon Hearts about to get apple.png Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Luna eating an apple while the Eye of Sauron watches S2E04 Luna and ponies laughing.png|Luna having a fun time. Medley scared S2E4.png|Wingless Medley. Wind_whistlers_costume.png|Wind Whistler's Costume RaindropsCostume.png|Raindrops' Costume Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png|Raindrops again, it's hard to see but it seems she may be wearing the vest for Winter Wrap Up. Dizzy Twister Costume S2E4.png|Dizzy Twister's Costume Serena_or_Shoeshine.png|Serena or Shoeshine Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Sea Swirl's Costume Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Lyra Heartstrings' Costume BerryPunchCostume.png|Berry Punch's Costume LemonHeartsCostume.png|Lemon Hearts' Costume HornlessLyraCostume.png|Silver String's Costume DevilCostume.png|Raven's Costume CoconutCostume.png|Coconut's Costume CherryCostume.png|Cherry Berry's Costume CandymaneCostume.png|Candy Mane's Costume BluegrassCostume.png|Meadow Song's Costume Big McIntoshCostume s2e4.png|Big McIntosh's Costume Cosmic_running_S2E4.png|Cosmic DaisyCostume.png|Daisy MinuetteCostume.png|Minuette's Costume CoolStarCostume.png|Cool Star's Costume Cakeddy Ann and Cakeddy Andy.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Cake's costumes The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo will show us games to play... CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders in front of the bowling alley. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png|Somepony's super excited about bowling. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|"Whoo-hoo...!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|"Pwuh!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|"I mean, YAY!" CMC Smile S2E6.png|"But there are three of us." S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'that's it'.png|"The Bowling Dolls! That's it!" S2E06 Scootaloo 'Perfect'.png|"Perfect!" S2E06 Sweetie Belle talking.png|"That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls." Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png|I don't think Applebloom agrees Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png|Perfect landing! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 3 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laughing.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png|Those fillies are so energetic Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png S2E06 Cheerilee looking at the watching students.png|Now what are they watching? Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png|I'm...so...happy! Class S2E6.png S2E06 Snips grinning.png|It was me. Apple Bloom jumping hoop S2E6.png|Humans will never do that... Apple Bloom Happy 18 S2E6.png all bow down to apple bloom.jpg Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png Berry Punch S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates.png Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom's cutest pose. Apple Bloom Happy 28 S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down.png|Well that's pretty awesome. S2E06 Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning.png|You don't stop at my eyes, plates. Fillys Neck S2E6.png S2E06 Ponies watching.png|The ponies are entertained by the talents that Apple Bloom displays. Apple Bloom Happy 29 S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom launching the ring S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png|No rulers needed... Rarity happy S2E6.png|Ah, same mane! Now we are family! Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG|''I really like her mane...'' Pinkie Pie Walk S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png|Strolling with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Apple Family S2E6.png Granny Smith 1 S2E6.png Granny Smith 2 S2E6.png Granny Smith 3 S2E6.png Applejack 1 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack bucking the table.png|It's lunchtime! Pie for you S2E06.png|Mmm, pie... Pie for you too S2E06.png|Mmm, more pie... Apple Bloom Happy 31 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack and Twilight galloping.png|We must hurry! S2E06 Twilight, Spike and Applejack looking behind.png|"Hurry!" S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French 4.png|"Dépêchez-vous!" S2E06 Apple Bloom pulled away.png|Where are you taking me, cutie mark? Apple Bloom Statue.png|The Birth of Venus. Pony version. Apple Bloom Chimney.png|Aren't chimney sweeps supposed to sing? S2E06 Apple Bloom with a chimney brush.png|There, all clean! S2E06 Apple Bloom playing an accordion.png|Let me play you the music of my people! S2E06 Apple Bloom wielding whip and chair.png|Lions got nothing on Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom Lions.png|Somepony has to be mad to have lions around Ponyville. Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|En garde! Twilight and Aj2 S02E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png|Enjoying the show Lily she cursed S2E6.png|"She's cursed!" S2E06 Apple Bloom holding a pole.png Rose hexed S2E6.png|"Hexed!" Flower ponies S2E06.PNG|Enchanted! S2E06 Spike 'No, she's not'.png|"No, she's not." Rose,Lily,Daisy phew S2E6.png|"Phew!" Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.PNG|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|''The cutie pox!!!'' S2E06 Twilight and Applejack on the street.png|And all was just silence. Twilight and Aj3 S02E06.png|Well that was unexpected. S2E06 Zecora talking.png|"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here." S2E06 Zecora 'guess I should'.png|"But doors are barred and shutters shut, guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Twilight Sparkle13 S02E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom writing on the chalkboard.png|Apple Bloom the mathematician. Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png|Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? S2E06 Zecora talking 2.png|"My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found." S2E06 Zecora looking at Apple Bloom.png|"I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room." S2E06 Apple Bloom lifting barbell.png|With all that strength, Apple Bloom should have already been in the Equestrian Games. S2E06 Zecora talking to Apple Bloom.png|"Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" S2E06 Apple Bloom about to run away.png|She must be hiding something. S2E06 Apple Bloom scrubbing window.png|I'm cleaning your windows up. S2E06 Zecora talking 3.png|"A cutie pox cure I have, forsooth, ..." S2E06 Zecora talking 4.png|"The seeds of truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, ..." S2E06 Apple Bloom smiling 2.png|Tell them what you did, Apple Bloom. Stern Zecora S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack nudging Zecora's tail.png|"Well then let's get to it!" S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png|"Now somepony tell the truth." S2E06 Pinkie on front of entrance.png|Pinkie, do something! S2E06 Apple Bloom whirling around.png|And then Apple Bloom became a tornado. S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight.png|She just became a tornado. Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png|CDC fact: Only two in three ponies is adequately prepared for the hydrogen bomb. S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking 2.png|Oh no, Apple Bloom. Twilight and Aj6 S02E06.png AJ Hat-less S2E6.png|I am not wearing my hat. Twilight and Aj7 S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack and Twilight.png|Why isn't it growing? Apple Bloom Tornado.PNG|"Wah, I can't stand it any more! It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake!" S2E06 Apple Bloom falls to the ground.png S2E06 Apple Bloom tap dancing 2.png S2E06 Apple Bloom tells the truth.png|"I figured the Heart's Desire would..." S2E06 Ponies at the door.png|"...help me get what I wanted most!" Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png|"So when Zecora left her hut, ..." Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png|"...I mixed up a special potion and put the rest of the Heart's Desire in it!" Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png|And the truth is told. S2E06 Zecora and ponies looking at the flower.png|Everypony oohs over the flower, which has just grown to the extent that it appears. Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom cured.png|Yes! I have been cured. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'm great'.png|"I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank." S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png|"But I'm awful sorry I lied, especially to you gals." S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smiles.png|"I was so desperate for my cutie mark, I just got carried away." S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora.png|"And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora. I- I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again." S2E06 Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom'.png|"Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly." S2E06 Zecora 'always welcome'.png|"You are always welcome, my little filly." Twilight Sparkle14 S02E06.png|"With each mistake you learn something new, ..." S2E06 Applejack winks.png|"...growing up into a better you." Twilight Sparkle15 S02E06.png|Where did she go? Twilight Sparkle16 S02E06.png|"Apple Bloom, would you mind writing to Princess Celestia and telling her what you've learned?" S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'd be happy'.png|"I'd be happy to." S2E06 Spike ready to write letter.png|"Spike, take a letter." S2E06 Apple Bloom telling lesson.png|Apple Bloom tells the lesson that she learned after all the cutie mark madness was over. S2E06 Spike fires the letter off.png|The letter is sent. S2E06 Applejack and the CMC.png|"I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'come to those'.png|"All good things come to those who wait." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'waited long enough'.png|"Well! I've waited long enough." S2E06 CMC running.png|So much for being patient. S2E06 CMC walking.png|"So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks?" S2E06 Scootaloo 'something fierce'.png|"Well, I was thinking, for a pony who's never mixed up a potion before, you sure stirred up something fierce." S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'is potion-making'.png|"Yeah! So, what if your talent is potion-making?" CMCRunning.PNG|"Oh my gosh, totally! Let's go talk to Zecora, now!" May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie and Twilight with their pets.png|Gummy loves chewing on you doesn't he Pinkie? Twilight-annoyedS2E7.png|This is not one of your best moods Twilght Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|Turtle seems to be upside down... The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash looking at the well S2E08.png|Oh no, somepony's in trouble! Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8.png|'Fus ro dah!' Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Hooray for Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png|"Um... Wow..." Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png|"What's with this crowd?" Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon S2E8.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon. Rainbow Dash posing for photos S2E08.png|Probably not the best way to hand a baby over. Rainbow Dash check me out S2E8.png|Oh yeah I'm ready for those super Dash pictures. Rainbow Dash striking a pose S2E08.png|This is just one of her awesome poses. Rainbow Dash chill dude S2E8.png|Chill...because look! Its the pizza dude! Rainbow Dash enjoying the attention S2E08.png|"And I bet 'modest' is not one of them." Old Ponies On Balcony S2E08.png|Out for some fresh air. Balcony cracking off S2E8.png|One Pony too many on the balcony Old Ponies S2E08.png|And they know what's gonna happen. Balcony breaking off S2E8.png|The balcony breaking. Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png|These ponies will have heart attacks before crashing onto the ground. Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall s02e08.png|But fortunately, the balcony DOESN'T come crashing down. Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Because Rainbow saves the day again. Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Derpy Hooves celebrating for Rainbow Dash. Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|To the skies! Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png|Dash's friends look on with mixed feelings. Twilight getting to head S2E8.png|Call me silly, but I think all of this popularity is getting to Dash's head. Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You may be right, silly Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|Just can't get enough of Dash. Not that she's complaining. Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png|So many fans it needs a camera pan! Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|Just can't get enough of Dash. Not that she's complaining. Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png|So many fans it needs a camera pan! Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png|Thanks, kid. I get that a lot. Rainbow Dash waving mane S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash waving her mane because she's awesome. Rainbow Dash hear scream S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash hears a scream. Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png|And so does the crowd. Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|"Yeah, yeah." I'm busy. Falling Air Ballon S2E8.png|I just need to finish this autograph Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png|Any day of the week now, Dash. S02E08 - The Mysterious Mare Do Well.png|I'm Batmare! Mare Do Well jumping from one rooftop to the other S2E08.png|And I know Parkour! Construction Site S2E08.png|Just a normal day at a construction site. Crane swinging S2E08.png|When there's smoke... there's trouble! Wood smashes into the framework S2E08.png|This is going to be bad. Rainbow Dash evading debris S2E8.png|Avoiding debris. Rainbow_Dash_swooping_the_construction_worker_S2E8.png|Pony Tackle Rainbow Dash I got you S2E8.png|I got you, don't worry. Rainbow Dash running while carrying construction worker S2E08.png|You'll be all right. Rainbow Dash safe & sound S2E8.png|"Safe and sound." Rainbow Dash bad day S2E8.png|Bad day for him. Rainbow Dash 'Or should I call you Mare Do Slow' S2E08.png|"Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare-Do-Slow?" Rainbow Dash still proud S2E8.png|Top that! Rainbow Dash kung fu pose S2E8.png|Rainbow knows martial arts. Mare Do Well and rescued workers S2E8.png|Mare Do Well after rescuing the workers ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|Construction worker looking at Rainbow Dash. Ambrosia Running S2E08.png|She saved us. Consider yourself topped. Rainbow Dash grr angry S2E8.png|Grr angry! Rainbow Dash somehow S2E8.png|"Somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time." Rainbow Dash 'I've gotta step up my game' S2E08.png|"I've gotta step up my game." Rainbow Dash no sign S2E8.png|"No sign of trouble here." Rainbow Dash and the hill S2E08.png|"What's the deal!? Buses and baby carriages are always careening down this hill!" Rainbow Dash freak accidents S2E8.png|"There are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere!" Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png|There's a problem! ...I think. Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png|"Hold on, Granny Smith!" Rainbow Dash with Granny Smith S2E08.png|"I can see that you're in way over your head here." Granny Smith whats that S2E8.png|"Whats that?" Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png|Rainbow pulling off a Pinkie. Rainbow Dash recognition S2E8.png|"Deserves a little recognition, don't you think?" Rainbow Dash waiting S2E8.png|Does Rainbow Dash want a peck on the cheek? Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW Right in the kisser! Rainbow Dash what was that S2E8.png|Uh...what was that for? Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! Rainbow Dash super hearing S2E8.png|At least Rainbow Dash has super hearing. Rainbow Dash 'Somepony's in trouble!' S2E08.png|"Somepony's in trouble!" Amethyst Star struggling to open the peanut butter jar S2E08.png|So, I guess difficulties with opening jars can also count as troubles? Stand Back S2E8.PNG|"For your own safety I must ask you to stand back" Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|"Oh brother" Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|I am not amused. Rainbow Dash oh um yeah S2E8.png|Oh...or like that. Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png|Like this Rainbow Dash oh S2E8.png|Hey wash the lid at least. Amethyst Star & her daughter S2E8.png|Uh, thanks Rainbow Dash 'Would you say I was amazing' S2E08.png|"Would you say I was amazing?" Rainbow Dash 'Was I, or was I not, amazing' S2E08.png|"Was I, or was I not, amazing?" Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly- Amethyst Star what that S2E8.png|She cut me off in mid sentence! Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png|A stage... Mayor at Parade S2E8.png|set up for the Mysterious Mare Do Well... Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Now we'll see who you really are! Rainbow Dash bite miss S2E8.png|Bite and miss. Rainbow Dash get back S2E8.png|Hey get back here. Rainbow Dash sees Mare Do Well running away S2E08.png|You're not escaping me! Rainbow Dash doesn't find Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Where is she? Mare Do Well running away S2E08.png|Marco! Mare Do Well running on the street S2E08.png|Try to catch me! Rainbow Dash chasing S2E08.png|Come on, Dash. You can catch her. Mare Do Well running away 2 S2E08.png|Keep on chasing. You can't win this. Rainbow Dash LoL face 3 S2E8.png|At least Rainbow's ears are not lying to her when she heard that whistle. Mare Do Well on a wall S2E08.png|Here I am! Rainbow Dash angry S2E8.png|Getting angry! Mare Do Well running down the stairs S2E08.png|You can't catch me! Rainbow Dash chasing Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Mare Do Well is chased by Rainbow Dash! Who will win? Rainbow Dash losing it S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash can stand in mid air. Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E08.png|It's time to go extreme! Rainbow Dash looking over S2E8.png|I see you Mare Do Well. Rainbow Dash sees Mare Do Well walking S2E08.png|There you are, Mare Do Well. Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Gotcha! Mystery Solved S2E08.PNG|Mystery... solved! Rainbow Dash gasp realization S2E8.png|PINKIE WAYNE!? Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Surprised? Rainbow Dash shrinking pupils S2E8.png|You can't be Pinkie Wayne! Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png|My mind, it has gone boom Rainbow Dash and Pinkie sees another Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Another Mare Do Well? Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|Twilight! Applejack as Mare Do Well.png|Applejack! Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png|But how? Twilight 'at different times' S2E08.png|"We all played Mare Do Well at different times." Applejack 'with these babies' S2E08.png|"I stopped the carriage bus with these babies." Applejack's hooves S2E08.png|"Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee." Pinkie 'with my Pinkie Sense' S2E08.png|"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense." Pinkie's tail twitching S2E08.png|I'm having a psychic vision (or technically, a twitchy tail). Pinkie and Rainbow Dash avoiding a flowerpot S2E08.png|That's a close one! Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png|"Sorry!" Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Twilight 'And I used my magic' S2E08.png|"And I used my magic to fix the dam." Twilight and Fluttershy Revealing MDW S2E08.PNG Rarity I made costumes S2E8.png|"I made the costumes!" Rarity fabulous S2E8.png|"Fabulous..." Rarity say so myself S2E8.png|"If I do say so myself." Rarity hear Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Of course you will never understand Rainbow. Rainbow Dash why! S2E8.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Shocked S2E8.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy Revealed S2E08.PNG Applejack winking S2E08.png|"But a real hero doesn't brag." Rainbow Dash Epic Overload Cuteness S2E8.png|Rainbow knows she's cute. Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash oh c'mon S2E8.png|C'mon don't yell at me like that. Twilight wise advice S2E8.png|Twilight giving Rainbow some wise advice. Applejack 'rubbin' them on' S2E08.png|"But rubbin' them on everypony's face is not." Pinkie 'is chocolate cake' S2E08.png|"The only thing that should be rubbing on everypony's face is chocolate cake." Pinkie licking her hoof S2E8.PNG Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|Ok...Pinkie we are never going to take you seriously. Rarity looking nice S2E8.png|Rarity looking nice as she looks on. Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash learns a harsh lesson. Happy RD S2E8.png|AJ being friendly with RD Rainbow Dash 'And I guess' S2E08.png|"Yeah, you're right. And I guess I should have acted with grace and humility when others outshine me..." Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png|"...like Mare Do Well." Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG Thanks Spike S2E8.PNG Spike 'Come on' S2E08.png|"Aw, come on." I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG|I already had the whole thing written. Dear Princess Celes S2E8.PNG|Dear Princess Cel- It's a real ghost! S2E8.PNG|Look out! It's a real ghost! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Main cast laughing S2E08.png|Silly fillies. Secret of My Excess Spike joyous S2E10.png|A joyous Spike that he's not watching where's he's going. Spike uh oh S2E10.png|Uh oh!! Spike nice save S2E10.png|Nice save Spike. Spike yeah! S2E10.png|Yeah I caught my gem encrusted birthday gift. Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|...And she's a teacher, why? Cheerilee oh my head S2E10.png|Aww, my fruits and vegetables... Spike oh my gosh S2E10.png|"Oh my gosh!" Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10.png Spike where S2E10.png|Where can I put my gift? Spike can't put down S2E10.png|Can't put it down! Spike oh well S2E10.png|Oh well. Spike hmm yummy S2E10.png|Hmm yummy. Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Spike new hat S2E10.png|Spike with his EPIKAL fedora Cheerilee sure S2E10.png|"Sure." Cheerilee happy S2E10.PNG Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon next to the well S02E10.png|If Derpy interrupts again, I swear by Megan, Danny, and Molly that I will buck her into next Thurdsay. Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Did I ruin a moment? Sorry! Spike huh S2E10.png|Huh? Lickety Split is good S2E10.png|Lickety Split is good. Spike conflicting thoughts S2E10.png|Spike having some conflicting thoughts. Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Spikely Whiplash has returned! Spike sneaky Fox S2E10.png|Spike that sneaky little Fox. Junebug enjoying some water S2E10.png|Junebug getting a nice drink of water. Spike scary plan grin S2E10.png|Uh oh! It looks like Spike has that scary plan grin! Spike it's my birthday S2E10.png|Awww, Junebug looks so cute. Hey Junebug its my birthday.png|Asking Junebug for a gift. Spike give me something S2E10.png|"Aren't you gonna give me something?" JunebugS2E10.PNG Junebug my flowers S2E10.png|How about those flowers I'd have little use for? Junebug Ok...weird S2E10.png|Junebug wondering- "Ok...weird." Spike so close S2E10.png|Oh you were so close Spike. Twilight catching Spike.png|Ow! My ear! Twilight fast sigh S2E10.png|"Ahh!" Twilight sorry about that S2E10.png|"Sorry, Junebug!" Twilight angry S2E10.PNG|Spike... Twilight I think Spike S2E10.png|"I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away." Junebug cute close up S2E10.png|A super cute close up of a super cute Junebug. Twilight are you doing S2E10.png|"What are you doing?" Twilight demanding gifts S2E10.png|"You're out here demanding gifts now!?" Twilight pleased S2E10.png|Twilight is very pleased with Spike. Twilight see you at home S2E10.png|"See you at home later." Spike with long arm S2E10.png|What a long arm Spike suddenly has. scary spike.png|Sucker! BWAHAHAHA! Who else has a present for Spikely Whiplash?!] Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Not usually a good idea to play tug of war with a dragon You're not getting my scooter! S02E10.png|Give me back my scooter! Twilight that'll do S2E10.png|Hey that'll do. Twilight likes this idea S2E10.png|Twilight likes her idea. Spike sees broom S2E10.png|Spike sees the cool broom. Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG|That incredible, amazing BROOM! Spike Hulking Out.png|Don't make him greedy - you won't like him when he's greedy. S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png|Your Spike has evolved into Godzilla. Pinkie Pie do something S2E10.png|"Somepony do something!" Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png|*inserts Ganon's "die" phrase* Rainbow Dash on it S2E10.png|"On it!" The brave and the scary pony.png|You're helping me, too! Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png|The water! Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy can't believe it S2E10.png|I believe it. Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash day's work S2E10.png|Rarity seems to agree with Rainbow Dash. Rarity notices S2E10.png|Rarity quickly notices her Spikey-Wikey. Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png|Looks a bit messy Spike catches sight S2E10.png|Spike catches sight of something. Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Rarity sincere yes S2E10.png|When Rarity says yes she means yes. Rarity it was you S2E10.png|"It was you who stopped..." Rarity well you S2E10.png|"W-well you, from destroying Ponyville" Spike's second kiss S2E10.png Spike oh you S2E10.png|Oh you. Twilight can't wait S2E10.png|Twilight can't wait to get her cape. Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png|Cute looking ponies Hearth's Warming Eve Ponyville in snow S2E11.PNG|It looks kinda chilly but being inside in the warmth makes it all better Family Appreciation Day Farm overlook S2E12.png|Sweet Apple Acres at night Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Looking out the window. AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png|Cooky Granny Smith seems bothered by reiterations. Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png|Dem old fashioned values! Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png|Apple Bloom looks so cute in a bonnet. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smtih looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Why Granny, why? Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png|Granny Smith grows a bee-rd Apple Bloom embarassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png|Hide me beehive! S2E12 Berry Punch and Daisy look.jpg Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Granny Smith hi wave.png|Are... Are you flirting with Granny? AppleBloomGrannySmithS2E12.PNG AB pushing Granny S02E12.png Apple Bloom bonnet shame.png EmbarrassedApple Bloom.jpg|Apple Bloom ashamed to be seen in public with Granny Smith There was no ponyville!.JPG|"There was no Ponyville!" Travelling to new land S2E12.png|Could this be future Ponyville? Princess Celestia offering land S2E12.png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png Baby Cakes Hospital S2E13.png|A hospital anypony can go to when they don't feel so well Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13.png|"I'm flattered that you'll think about me though." S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png|I'm your last resort. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png|We clearly have no other choice. The Last Roundup Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png what is that.png|INCOMING!!! rainbow dash's poor tail.png|Who singed her tail? RainbowDashThunderboltS2E14.PNG|"Huh?" Rainbow Dash burnt tail S2E14.png|"Now, careful Derpy!" Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke a few things Rainbow Dash pushing in a nail S2E14.png|Yeah, it's a mystery Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|"Nice work, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png|BONK! Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, you're NOT Superman... Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|Told you... Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png|"You OK, Rainbow Dash?" Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|"Is there anything I can do to help?" Derpy Looking down.png|She looks so cute from this angle! RD and derpy.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png|"No!" very annoyed RD.png|"Nothing!" Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png|"In the name of Celestia!" Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|"Just sit there and do nothing!" Oh no we're going to fall.PNG|Even sitting doesn't seem to work too well for Derpy... Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Surprised Derpy.jpg Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yay Applejack! Woohoo! Not another fall.PNG Derpy falling over.png Rainbow Dash cringe S02E14.png Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Derpy (again) S02E14.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! (notice Lyra Heartstrings and BonBon together!) Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png|Major giving a speech Applejack Crowd S2E14.png|about Applejack Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png Mayor and Aj.JPG Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|Written Script and Golden Harvest with Dinky Doo? Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Train Station S2E14.png Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png|Mayor is eager for money! Pinkie Pie talking to Applejack S2E14.png Animation error S2E14.png|Oops, an animation error! Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|Is that Written Script and Golden Harvest again? Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Pinkie... at least take off the wrappers first... Applejack about to leave for Canterlot S2E14.png Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png|All aboard! Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png|Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo again? On the train to Canterlot? Awfully suspicious... Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." (as a side note... why is BonBon here during this?) The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15 Outskirts.PNG|Wow Dashie, you are as fast as a bullet, Eh, faster Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png|Morning? Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png|Now that's how they treat discharged patients? Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Scolding S02E16.png Sad Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Sad Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|Ponyville Hospital Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png|Sneaking back into the hospital - Rainbow Ninja style! S2E16NinjaRainbow.png|Real ninjas wear rainbows. Security Guard 1 S2E16.png|That is hard to do you know. Security Guard 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png|Somepony's been playing too much Battlefilly 3. Security Guard 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png|How'd she get up there if she can't fly? Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png|WHO ON EARTH WAKES ME!? Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png|"I'm an egghead." Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png|"WOW!" Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Ponyville CMC clubhouse S2E17.png|A certain apple orchard. CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|A certain clubhouse in said certain apple orchard. Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Just another day in Ponyville. CMC walking S2E17.png|Who's going to be perfect for Cheerilee? CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png theperfectstallion-heartsandhoovesday.png Sweetiebell.PNG Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|Heads pumping to the rythm. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Derpy and Dr. Hooves are on the East bridge enjoying Heart and Hoves Day Gamer colts S2E17.png This One's Too Young S2E17.png|Video games are canon now? This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|So are funerals? Glomp.PNG|Glomp Way too uptight stallion.png|I say! Applebloom falls S2E17.png|Like a sir. S2E17caramelisgood.png|He seems fine! Random male Pony 001.PNG Caramel seems alright S2E17.png His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|Already taken. Caramel and his special somepony S2E17.png|"Oops I didn't know that he was taken!" Apple Bloom good ones are taken s02e17.png Derpy with Filly.PNG|Derpy with a filly above the fountain? Jumping.PNG CMC bouncing around S2E17.png|''Boing!'' Apple Bloom concerned S2E16.png|"Wait..." Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E16.png|"Ah just realized we're talking 'bout mah big brother!" CMC disappointed S2E17.png|We failed... CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle is displeased S2E17.png Twilight Annoyed S02E17 PNG.png|Something strange is about to go down...I can feel it. School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png|School in all it's beauty School in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Blurry School School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png|"The horror!" Daisy running S01E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png Lily running S01E17.png|Panic! Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|Starving ponies! BigMac jump S01E17.png The CMC running S2E17.png|Off to stop what they started. Big McIntosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Ow! Bulls Pulling Anvil Cart S2E17.png|Oxen pulling anvils. Apple Bloom this works S2E17.png Berry Punch moving house S2E17.png|Huh!? Whats going on?! Berry Punch moving house 2 S2E17.png|I guess I picked the wrong week to quit drinking...again Pulling a house S2E17.png|Even being tied to a house doesn't stop Big McIntosh! CMC braced for impact S2E17.png|Like bowling, but with the Crusaders as the pins! Cheerilee diving for Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Coming through! Why am I getting married at the bottom of the pit.jpg|Why am I getting married at the bottom of this pit. CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png|Uhhhh... CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png|well.... CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png A Friend in Deed Rooster Morning S02E18.png|The good, old-fashioned rooster crowing into the morn. Pinkie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie definitely knows everyone in Ponyville, whether they be Pony or otherwise. Daisy Jo Mooo S02E18.png|This cow really loves her cookies. Pinkie And Rose S02E18.png|Who said Pinkie Pie was only into sweets? Rose S02E18.png|Rose: Growing lilies! Pinkie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie's favorite bow tie. Mr. Waddle 'Aw, shucks' S2E18.png|Somepony feels utterly flattered. Mr. Waddle happy S2E18.png|Mr Waddle Blushing Happy Birthday Cheerilee.png|Happy Birthday Cheerilee! Pinkie And Zecora S02E18.png|Happy Day-After-Your-Birthday Zecora! Zecora S2E18.png|Zecora seems happy Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png Matilda bewildered S2E18.png Matilda S2E18.png Pinkie Bright Smile S02E18.png|Smile Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png|The happiest pony in all Equestria! Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png|Waving to Twinkleshine. Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png|Waving to Bon-Bon. Sunbathing pony S2E18.png Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie: Bringing loads of sunshine to your life. Pinkie Pie sad fillies 1 S2E18.png|"What's this? A couple of sad fillies? Not in my town!" Pinkie Pie sad fillies 2 S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png|I'll be sure to make you smile! Pinkie Pie sad fillies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Smiling_Cherry_Berry_song_S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie pass by, makes her smile. :) Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png PinkieJumpS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|Jumping rope with Scootaloo. JumpingRopeS2E18.PNG|The more friends the better. Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie jumping rope with Scootaloo and fillies. Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|I'll never be as good as them Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png|Why doesn't anypony play with me? AppleBloomSadS2E18.PNG|Awwww Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Apple Bloom cute face S2E18.png|Happy Apple Bloom smiling. Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie's friends smile alongside with her. Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png|A Pinkie Pie idea. Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png|As cheerful and bright as the happy sunshine. Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Oh no it's multiplying Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Singing along with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png|Pinkie Parkour Roof Hopping! Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings roof hop S02E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|True best friends never let you down. Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|Bow down to Pinkie! -gets back to singing- Come on everypony, Smile, Smile, Smile Window ponies 1 S2E18.png Window ponies 2 S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie spin 1 S2E18.png|Spinning spinning spinning! Pinkie Pie spin 2 S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Dancin' in the street! Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png Pinkie meeting CDD SE2EP18.png|A wild Cranky Doodle Donkey appears! Pinkie Meets Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|''What does it read here?'' Pinkie D Stands For Donkey S02E18.png|Property of C.D.D. PinkiePushingCartS2E18.PNG Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png Pinkie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png|Doodle...... Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png|I can see you Pinkie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png|Ponies, Cranky. Ponies everywhere Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Stop doing that or it will stay that way Cranky is not amused S2E18.png|Not very happy Pinkie What Just Happened S02E18.png|"What just happened?" Pinkie Plays The Blame Game S02E18.png|The horrid truth about Pinkie Pie's undoing. Pinkie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|BIG check! Pinkie Gotta Win Him Over S02E18.png Pinkie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Screen shot 2012-02-18 at 8.36.30 PM.png Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png|"All of my friends do." Pinkie Can Show You Around S02E18.png Pinkie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png|Do you tie them in a knot? Do you tie them in a bow? Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 1 S02E18.png Cranky urging Pinkie to stop playing with his things S2E18.png|''Please, stop!'' Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 2 S02E18.png Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 3 S02E18.png|"Oh, Look at this!" Cranky Dont Touch My Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png|Behold! My "Welcome Wagon"! Pinkie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|Puppy Dog Eyes are nothing compared to Pinkie Pie Eyes. Cranky "Let's get this over with!" S2E18.png|''Let's get this over with!'' Pinkie hugs Cranky S2E18.png|''That's what I hoped you would say!'' Pinkie Pressing Button S02E18.png Welcome Wagon Initializes S02E18.png|Welcome Wagon ACTIVATE! Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png Showered By Cake Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Enjoys Being Covered In Cake S02E18.png Pinkie opening mouth wide to take a huge bite S2E18.png|"Geez, Twilight, I'm almost as big as her, how is she gonna gobble me up?" Pretty big mouth ;).png|Pinkie's big mouth Pinkie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png Fat Pinkie.jpg|Fat Pinkie Pinkie With Hair On Her Back S02E18.png Pinkie Stomping On Crankys Wig S02E18.png Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png Crankys Destroyed Wig S02E18.png Pinkie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png Pinkie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|This donkey is really, really, bald! S2E18 Donkeys are up to no good.png Bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Serious Business S02E18.png Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png Pinkie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Pinkie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|Hiding behind a statue of Princess Celestia. Pinkie Replaces Staute.PNG PinkieRoofJumpingS2E18.PNG|I love roof jumping!!! Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy's cottage S2E19.png|An external shot of Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy at Town Square.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png|Shopping time. Asparagas shop S02E19.png Green Grapes S02E19.png Fluttershy "Excuse me" S2E19.png|Excuse me... Fluttershy excuse me S02E19.png Fluttershy never seen S02E19.png Fluttershy sigh S02E19.png Background conversations S02E19.png Um... Exuse me....PNG|Um... Fluttershy speaking into hearing horn S2E19.PNG|I think... You just... Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.PNG|Oh, yees.... Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.PNG|Hey! Like whatever S02E19.png|Look Familiar? FlutterStareS2E19.PNG Pony teens S2E19.png|Valley Girls: Now canon. Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Fluttershy S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Pinkie moving Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie ready S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Fluttershy took a small fall. Rarity worry S02E19.png Rarity such doormat S2E19.png Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover, darling." Iron Horse smiling S2E19.png|Hey its one of the Iron Horses from Over a Barrel. Nerdy pony cutie mark S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity starts using her charm, all is well with the world. Rarity of course u S2E19.png|"Well of course you." Rarity nopony before S2E19.png|"Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Nerdy pony 'Big no' S2E19.png|"Does it LOOK like anypony ever called me handsome before?" Rarity ah well! S2E19.png|"Ah, well they should!" Rarity how about S2E19.png|"How about flexing some of your muscles for me." Rarity flirting S2E19.png Rarity at work S2E19.png Twitterpated nerdy pony S2E19.png|Lucky nerd! His hoof is being held by one of the most beautiful mares in Ponyville. His peers will later be ever so envious of him. Nerdy pony flexing S2E19.png|Yes...um...very strong! Rarity easy come S2E19.png|Rarity's charm... Rarity easy go S2E19.png|Never fails. Fluttershy asparagas S02E19.png Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|Fluttershy's reaction after seeing the expert at work. Rarity what else S2E19.png|"All right then, what else is on your list." Fluttershy derp S02E19.png|Is Fluttershy in derp mode? derpy E2E19.PNG|Derpy is shopping too. Fluttershy stop S02E19.png Fluttershy 2bits S02E19.png Pinkie hey! S02E19.png|1 bit! Pinkie argue1 S02E19.png|2 bits! Pinkie argue2 S02E19.png|1 bit! Tomato argument S02E19.png|There is a sign back there, therefore two bits for tomatoes is a written law. Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! (Apparently, Pinkie Pie has a sign too.) Pinkie Pie fight.png|"1 BIT!" Argument stare S02E19.png|Duck season and that's final! Bit pickup S02E19.png|Victory is... What the S02E19.png|What the...?! Laughing S02E19.png|Mwahahahaha!! Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Everypony knows Rarity and Pinkie Pie are always right. Rarity chatting S02E19.png Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png|The last cherry on sight!!! Fluttershy found something.png|Imagine Cranky's surprise when she got out of that snowglobe! Fluttershy paying S02E19.png|I didn't know those wings could be used like hands! Fluttershy shocked2 S02E19.png RarityGoOnS2E19.PNG Rarity recommend S02E19.png Fluttershy sweet S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sweet. Fluttershy fluttering S02E19.png|Fluttershy fluttering. Fluttershy sexy S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sexy. Fluttershy smile1 S02E19.png|How's this! Fluttershy smile2 S02E19.png|I guess this ain't working... Pinkie recommend S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity not good S02E19.png|This doesn't look good... Pinkie Rarity failure S02E19.png|I can't watch this...! Fluttershy pay big S02E19.png|Ponies have to shave? Stopping Fluttershy S02E19.png|You're doing things all wrong!! Rarity walk away S2E19.png|"And just walk away." Fluttershy standup S02E19.png Upset fluttershy.png|Fluttershy being Fluttershy. Lemon Hearts win S02E19.png|Lemon Hearts win! Fluttershy sad1 S02E19.png|First rule of Equestrian economics: "Scam everypony." Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity worry S02E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png|First of all...why were they carrying that garbage wagon in the first place? Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png|Shoeshine's longest arm. Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png|Shoeshine's evil smile. Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png|Hey!! S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png shoeshine derp S2E19.png|Shoeshine derp Fluttershy angry S02E19.png|You mess with the great and powerful Fluttershy? Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png|She's coming back!!! Ruuuuuun!!! Taxi pony S02E19.png|...Uh oh, incoming trouble maker! Taxi stolen S02E19.png|Yup, he's dead. Angry Fluttershy.PNG Verry angry Fluttershy-PYHD.PNG|Ok, you might want to start running.....NOW! S2E19 fluttershy fight in taxi.png S2E19 fight in taxi.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie see that some havoc is going to happen. Rarity & Pinkie Pie uh oh! S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie seeing Fluttershy beating up an unlucky dude. Rarity & Pinkie Pie witness pain S2E19.png|Fluttershy just rained down a world of hurt. Pony fell S02E19.png Fluttershy asserts her assertiveness S2E19.png|Why I do believe she is flipping us off! Fluttershy shout S02E19.png|Fluttershy obtained new ability: Canterlot traditional voice. Rarity agrees S2E19.png|"Old Rarity agrees." It's About Time Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|Poor Fluttershy Party bags S2E20.png|That was such a massive glomp. Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png|A couple of houses from Ponyville can be seen in the background. Pinkie screaming S2E20.png|Pinkie is the best when it comes to panicking. Rarity shall we do S2E20.pngOne of the many bridges in Ponyville is visible along with some houses. Rarity how do we S2E20.png|and again... Rarity what it is S2E20.png|and yet again... Everypony else S02E20.png|A great lot of ponies from Ponyville S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png|The long bridge is visible. S2E20 CMC.png Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus appears in Ponyville. Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus PinkiesLeadS2E20.PNG|Okay everypony, follow my lead... Pinkie screaming S02E20.png|...Abandon thread! Berry Punch frightened window s02e20.png|It appears the homes in Ponyville have thse kind of windows. Shoeshine hiding s02e20.png|Hiding in a barrel. Noteworthy frightened door s02e20.png|Hiding at home. Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|Never seen Twilight so happy during a time of chaos. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|Something here indicates the big doggie likes red-colored fruit, much to Bon-Bon's horror! Twilight magic S2E20.png|Time to stop Cerberus from damaging Ponyville. Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png|She never fails at being adorable. Twilight huh...! S2E20.png|"Huh!" Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|The menace has been stopped. Pinkie running S2E20.png|It's all over. Why are you still freaking out? Dragon Quest Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole s2e21.png|What are you two doing? Fluttershy'sHouseS2E21.PNG|Those mountains are breath taking Rarity with her less then drab camouflage S2E21.png|Too formal for a once-in-a-lifetime event Don't you think? Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow S02E22.png|Rainbow goes so fast that she leaves a rainbow behind Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png|Dropping flyers for everyone to read Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png|"none taken" The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|It appears that the meeting is in Twilight's tree house Reservoir1 S02E22.png|Ok everypony, prepare to fly as fast as you can Ponyville Confidential PonyvilleSkyviewS2E23.PNG|A nice looking town you ponies got there SchoolLettingOutS2E23.PNG|School, who doesn't love school? Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png|A town full of gossip Spa S02E23.png|The spa Background ponies reading S2E23.png|Everypony seems interested in reading nowadays Background ponies in the market S2E23.png|If you look to your left you can see the asparagus market Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.PNG|This is some kind of punishment, you three fillies had it coming MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png|That cake seems delicious.....and heavy Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png|You need all the help you can get Mac Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png|A force field should help as well Big McIntosh Train.png|Awww, you carried the cake and you were left behind My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville AiP Ponyvillehouses.png|Those are some nice houses in the magic town of Ponyville Category:Location galleries Season 3 313 Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated.png|Sweet Apple Acres 313 Carousel Boutique rundown.PNG|Carousel Boutique 313 Interior Carousel Boutique rundown.jpg|Inside Carousel Boutique